Gryffindors Here, There and Everywhere!
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: Lily hates James, James loves Lily. The battle between love and hate, with the interference of friends and enemies, alike. Rated T, just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Got a bit of a block with Isn't Language… so have decided to write this. Hopefully it won't be crap, but again, I have no plan for this story. I do not know what will happen, where, how, why or when. I do not even know if it will last more than one chapter! I am completely in the dark as usual. Enjoy! **

Chapter one

Sub heading: The Girls

Five girls sat in the best arm chairs beside the common room fire. All of them deep in their homework. All except one, who had already finished.

"I hate him." she said, looking over at the boy she could easily strangle.

"Yes dear." the second girl said, a slight note of exasperation in her voice.

"I hate him."

"We know." the third girl intoned, sounding rather bored.

"I really hate him!"

"So you said." exclaimed the fourth, sounding slightly more angry than the others, but still calm enough.

"I REALLY HATE HIM!"

"WE KNOW ALREADY!" the second shouted, abandoning her home work.

Lily Evans was taken by surprise. This had never happened in previous rants about him, why the sudden change?

"Mel, there is no need to shout. I can hear you know."

Mel sighed, "Yes, but we don't seem to get through to you any other way. So I thought I'd try it." she turned to the others "What do you know? It worked!"

"Did not." Lily said, stubbornly.

Mel sighed and continued with her homework. She was the smartest of the lot, after Lily. This piece of work did not need to be in for another two weeks, however, she had almost finished it!

The girl that had spoken third sat in her armchair, desperately trying to finish her own homework. "Liiiiiilyyyyyy!" she whined "Heeeelp meeeeeeeeee!"

"Firstly, Steph, my name has two syllables, not twenty three. Secondly, you've had two weeks to finish that essay for McGonagall, yet here you are, leaving it to the last minute, again!"

"I can't help it!" Steph said, still whining. "I'm just a procrastinator."

"That's apparent." the last girl had, finally, spoken. She was the quietest of the lot; she only spoke where she knew her words would achieve their full impact. Steph glared at her friend.

"Pan, you do not have to be so mean. Anyway, you're not much better." she indicated the parchment in front of Pandora, the same homework she, herself, was doing.

"I have an excuse. Quidditch." Pan turned back to her work, nearly finished.

"McGonagall won't accept that…" Steph snorted.

"She's the one who arranged all the extra practices. So, actually, she will. Besides, I'm nearly done."

Steph glared again, then turned back to her work, muttering something that sounded remarkably like "Bitches!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Mel said, her tone one of mock hurt.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You lot are The Bitches!"

"How right you are." Lily had rejoined the conversation.

"Finished!" Mel and Pan said, in perfect unison. For a millisecond they stared at each other.

"We spend way too much time together." Mel said.

"Yeah. Ah well, what can you do?" Pan answered, stuffing her work into her bag.

Lily, Mellika, Stephanie and Pandora were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Mellika, the older of the four, had sleek, shiny, dark brown hair, that fell to her middle back in long ringlets. She had tanned skin and olive eyes that showed off her Italian ancestry. She was 5'7" tall with a perfect hourglass figure, and she always wore clothes that best showed it off. Stephanie, the second oldest, was quite short, only 5'4". Her hair was layered with each layer cut to about 1 ½ inches long. It was dyed black, with blocks of red, purple, blue and blonde in it, the natural colour was a light-ish brown. It was wiry to the touch, so it formed natural spikes. She had brown eyes, with no miraculous shape to them, but looked constantly cheerful. Pandora, the next, was slightly shorter than Mel, 5'6¼", with long, straight black hair, that reached below her waistline so she could easily sit on it. Her skin was pale and her figure willowy. Her eyes were large, grey and piercing. They were those sorts of eyes that captivated you, that refused to let you turn away, even if you wanted to. Lily was the youngest and shortest, 5'2", of the four. She did not have the hourglass figure, nor was she willowy. However, she had curves in all the right places (a/n and before you ask, I am completely straight, I just didn't know how else to say it!) with just-below-shoulder length flaming red hair. Her eyes were a startling emerald green, and her skin was pale, but not white, as Pan's was.

Steph and Lily were both muggle-born, so they constantly had to ask what on earth that was, when it came to objects of the wizarding world. However, they still had to educate the other two about muggle things or "none magic tripe" as Mel called it. Neither Mel nor Pan had mastered a telephone, or got it into their head that Lily's poster of Madness would not move, however much you poked it.

Sub heading: The Guys

Four lads sat at a table, the farthest away from the fire.

"She's staring at me again!" said one of them, as he sat back in his chair.

"Out of hate." said the second, his chair on two legs, the back resting on the wall behind him.

"Out of love, not hate." said the first again.

"No, that's really hate." said a third boy, looking over at the girl in question

"What would you know?" the first snapped.

"A darn sight more than you, obviously." the fourth intoned, not even looking up from the parchment he was scribbling on.

"Shut up! Mean…" James said, his face had fallen at Remus' words. "She could like me."

"I highly doubt that Prongsie." Sirius, the second, said to James, as he twirled his quill in between his fingers.

"Padfoot, not you too! Do none of you believe me?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."

"Thanks guys, really encouraging." James slumped in his chair.

"What do you expect? A hug?" Peter said. "We're Marauders, we're not meant to be nice."

"Not even to one of your own, Wormtail?"

"Hell no!"

"Moony, you believe me, don't you?" James pleaded.

"Sorry mate, gotta go with Pete on this occasion." Remus said, finally packing his notes up.

"I hate you all."

"You're welcome." the three boys said.

Sirius, the oldest, known to his friends as Padfoot, was around 6 foot; he refused to measure his exact height as he believed strongly in remaining an unknown quantity, in all ways. He had long-ish black hair that fell gracefully into his eyes, in a way that made many of the girls sigh. His eyes were such a dark brown that looked black in almost any light. He had the look of a friendly puppy, that made him appealing to most of the girls, yet again, and some of the female teachers too. James, the second oldest, known as Prongs (or Prongsie to Sirius!) stood a full 6 feet, though if you asked him he'd say 6'3". He had black hair that was constantly messy, however much it was brushed. He had brown eyes that spent most of their time hidden behind a pair of large round glasses that on anyone else would look incredibly geeky. Remus, the next, known as Moony, was shorter than the other two, though not by much. He stood at 5'11" and proud of it. His hair was a mid-brown colour that suited him well. His eyes were hazel and tired looking, as if he didn't sleep most of the night. Peter, the youngest, known as Wormtail, stood at a very modest 5'1¼". At this height he was shorter than all the girls of his age. His eyes were blue and watery, and his hair was a mousey brown colour, that seemed to match both his height and eyes.

**A/n: So? What do you think? Just review, even if you didn't like it, constructive criticism is better than naught. (I found a few mistakes, so I have corrected them.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well, here it is, the next chapter, expertly proof-read by my lickle sis. Enjoy, I hope.**

**Flutterby Princess****: Thanks, I hope it turns out well. For your sake and mine!  
**

Chapter two

"Lily?"

"Go away!"

"But, Lily."

"Get lost!"

"But LILY!"

"BUGGER OFF!"

It was Monday morning and all the students were at breakfast. They barely raised their heads at the sound of an angry Gryffindor. The sight and sound of James asking Lily on a date, Lily laughing in his face, Lily rejecting him, James following Lily around the Great Hall and Lily shouting her head off at him, was, by now, so normal, that the only time a student moved un-naturally in the morning, was if the two hadn't been through this daily task.

"They're at it AGAIN!" Sirius had his head on the table.

"No shit Sherlock." stated Mellika, as she and her friends (minus Lily, who was at this point, aiming punches at James) sat themselves next to the boys.

"Morning Mel, Pan, Steph. Good sleep?" said Remus, ever the gentleman.

Mel and Pan nodded, but Steph flopped onto the table scattering cutlery everywhere.

"Bloody insomnia…" she mumbled.

Remus looked relieved. "Thank God." he said, resuming the same position as Steph "These guys are always wide awake in the mornings, makes me feel lazy."

Steph grunted and said "Gimme coffee!" Pan grabbed the cafétéré and poured Steph a cup.

"Addict." Mel said, as she tucked into her piece of toast.

"Don't care, coffee rules my life, coffee IS my life. Could be worse things to depend on."

"Such as?" Mel put down her toast.

"A certain guy we all know."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Mel's face had gone white and her eyes widened.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Who's this, then?" Sirius had left his fifth helping of sausage and bacon to join the conversation.

"Nobody," Mel said, attempting to hide her blushing face behind half a piece of toast. She had liked Sirius for some time now. "Just get back to eating."

Remus grinned at Steph. He had spotted Mel staring at Sirius one lesson and had been threatened that if he told anybody, he would have a certain part of his anatomy cut off with a wooden spoon, be fed it and be left out in the Forbidden Forest stark naked for a week over Christmas. Steph had a sort-of safety against that. For one she did not posses that certain body part, two, she was one of Mel's best friends, and three, she had enough blackmail material to cause Mel to commit suicide, she had left this in an envelope to be opened at the time of her death. The envelope was with Bertha Jorkins, the gossip queen.

They had Transfiguration first. Lily (being Lily) sat at the very front of the class, her eyes wide open and attentive. The other three girls had a choice; leave their friend to be a loner and retreat to the safety of the back of the room or sit with Lily and pray that McGonagall would fail to notice their existence. While they pondered this, Remus entered the room and promptly took the seat next to Lily, there-fore giving the others the freedom to sit at the back, without having a guilty conscious, as if they needed an excuse!

"Right class." Professor McGonagall had entered the room and the entire class went silent. "Today, and over the next few weeks, you will be learning how to become an Anim-"

She was abruptly cut short when three boys fell into the classroom. James, Sirius and Peter jumped to their feet when they realised that the class had already started and that the entire sixth year population was staring at them. They whispered hurried apologies to the Professor and sat next to the three girls at the back. After giving all three boys a detention, Professor McGonagall turned back to the class eyes flashing after such a rude interruption.

"As I was saying, you will be learning to become Animagi. I must tell you that you will only be learning the theory. If you wish to continue and become an Animagus, then see me at the end of this lesson."

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter starred at each other completely frozen. The latter three of the Marauders had been Animagi for two years already. What if McGonagall found out what they had done?

"Remus? Are you alright?" Lily asked, looking worried. "You know, you don't have to become an Animagus, you can just learn the theory. And I'm sure if you are just nervous then Professor McGonagall won't make you do it in front of the class. You and the others can learn together! Then show us right at the end!"

Remus visibly relaxed. Of course. If they said they wanted to do it themselves and not be seen, yes, that would be fine. _We're safe… hopefully_. Quickly sending a message to the other three, he started on the reading task.

At the back of the classroom, James caught the note from Remus. He, Sirius and Peter all leaned close, in order to read it together.

"Good old Remus, always one step ahead." Sirius said, happily and turning to Peter he added "See, I knew we weren't done for!"

At the end of the lesson, Remus detached himself from his friends and went up to Professor McGonagall.

"Er, Professor? Would it be ok if James, Sirius, Peter and I could work together? I'm kinda nervous about it, seeing as, well I'm a… well yeah." _That's it Remus sound pathetic_ he thought. "I'd feel so much better if it was just us four and then we reported back to you at the end of it, you know, when we've finished."

"Well Mr Lupin, I would usually not want to leave you four to your own devices, God knows it would be idiotic to do so, but in light of the situation I give you permission to work together. I will be wanting a full report of your progress, and I trust that the moment you succeed, you will be coming to me directly." With that, Professor McGonnagall turned to the others wanting to become Animagi and took down their names.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Remus left the room in search of the others to tell them the news.

A few minutes later, Lily, Mel, Pan and Steph left the room talking happily about which animals they could become.

"I bet Lily'll be a worm." said Mel.

"And the reason for that is?" Lily said.

"BOOK-WORM!"

"Ha ha ha, not." Lily said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"That's pathetic Mel, seriously." Pan said.

"What do you think you'll be then?" Mel retorted.

"Something that flies. An owl maybe, or a bat. I would be more tempted to say a bird of prey."

"I can see you as an Eagle actually." said Lily thoughtfully.

"I think Steph'll be a black cat. She seems to have that sort of aura." Pan said.

"Oh, pick me! Pick me!" Mel said.

"Unicorn."

"DUDE!!! Now Lily."

"Easy, a lioness."

"Really? Ooh, I have POWER." Lily said.

It was the beginning of lunch time, so, true to form, the guys were already sat and eating.

"So, since it's only you who isn't an Animagus, what do you think you'll be?" Sirius said, his mouth full of food.

"A Wolf, what else?" Remus said, cutting his food up.

"Well we knew that, but what kind of Wolf?" James said, looking at Sirius in disgust as food flew from his mouth.

"A White Timber Wolf probably. Always liked them. Got on well with the ones in the forest. Look kinda like one when I change now so…"

"Yeah, you do actually. I hadn't really thought of that." James said in deep thought.

That moment the girls walked up and sat in the seats next to them. Remus noticed that Steph was missing.

"Hey Guys, where's Steph?"

"Hospital Wing." Lily said simply.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

Mel laughed. "Nothing's wrong, she's just in a lot of pain." she gave him a meaningful look.

Remus didn't get it. "In pain? What happened?"

"She's got period pain!" Pan said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh…" Remus turned scarlet.

"You girls are such wimps, it can't hurt that much." Sirius said in-between mouthfuls.

"It does hurt!" Mel said. "Men have it lucky, they don't have to give birth either."

"Mel, dear." Lily said "If the men bore the children, there'd only be one per family."

"Hey! We can cope with pain!" James said. "Lads are strong!"

Lily, Mel and Pan snorted into their meals, simultaneously.

"Good one James." Mel said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah Potter, not heard one that funny in… well, years!" Lily said, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Women, they don't know pain." James said, the other boys nodded in agreement. BAD IDEA. A certain female teacher passed by their seats that minute.

"MR POTTER!" Professor McGonagall said, her mouth thin and her eye's flashing. "I believe that you and your friends should feel the pain we women feel every month. What do you say Professor Dumbledore?"

"Absolutely, Minerva, after all, you made me feel that pain after I joked about it in the staff room. Only fair that others should as well." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

McGonagall flicked her wand and immediately the four boys doubled over.

"Make it stop!" wailed Sirius.

"Absolutely not! You will stay like this till tomorrow, same time." Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall to tumultuous applause from the girls and looks of horror from the boys.

Later that day, Lily, Mel, Pan and the Marauders could be found in the common room. The boys were still in pain and the girls had to fight to keep from laughing. Suddenly Steph climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys, how you doing?"

"We're fine, how are you? Still in pain?" Mel said, a look of concern on her face.

"Nope, Madam Pomfrey had a new potion, clears it up! Takes a while, but it's definitely worth it." Steph said with a grin.

There was a loud groan from one of the boys. Steph looked at him, puzzled.

"What's up with them?" she said, noticing that all four boys looked to be in quite a bit of pain.

"Of course! You weren't there." Lily suddenly looked gleeful. "During lunch, when you were in the hospital, the lads wondered where you were. Pan told them why you were in the 'Wing, and they started calling women wimps. Unfortunately for them, McGonagall was walking behind them and she cast a spell to make them feel the pain we have to cope with!"

Steph stared at Lily, shocked. Then she fell to the floor laughing. Through the laughter they could just make out the words "Favourite teacher!" She didn't stop giggling for a long time.

In the 6th year boys dormitory, there was a complete lack of sleeping people. Even Peter, who was usually asleep before his head hit the pillow, was unable to get comfortable.

"I take it back, it is that bad!" Sirius said in a pained voice. "How do they manage?"

"Search me, Padfoot, I think I'm gonna scream!" James said, tears in his eyes.

Remus suddenly remembered what Steph had said about a potion. "Wait! That potion Madam Pomfrey has! Come on, lets go!"

When they arrived in the Hospital Wing, they were in more pain than ever (A/n: and PE teachers say exercise helps! Bull!!!!). However, they were sure that it was soon going to be over. WRONG! When they explained their predicament to the Matron, they were met with unwelcome news.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to do that." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What!?" Remus said, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Professor McGonagall said not to give it to you." she crossed her arms in a finality that refused argument. She did however let them stay in the Hospital Wing for the night, as it was just cruel to make them walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/n: So there you go (all girls bow down in thanks to Professor McGonagall) it has to be said that I don't really understand myself at this moment. Wait, when have I ever? Ah well, what can you do? Anyhow, review please, you know you want to!**

**Ps: do it or suffer the same fate as dear Remus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Meh, only one person has reviewed so far. Thank you for doing so, but I would hope for maybe more than one person. Sigh, ah well.**

**Flutterby Princess: Thank you! Ha ha, you'll have to wait, I've got a bit moer to write about before they actually start training to become animagi, but you never know what will happen in my stories, hell, even I don't know! Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I give you…**

Chapter three

Lily, Mel, Pan and Steph sat in the Great hall eating dinner a few days before Halloween. The hall was, as normal, buzzing with everyone talking about the up coming Halloween Ball.

"He's staring at you again." Steph said to Pan.

"Is he?" Pan said in a bored monotone "Well good for him. I hope he's enjoying the view."

"Looks like." said Mel.

"He is so gonna ask you to the ball." Steph continued to watch the Ravenclaw.

"Right, and I'll be popping down to Hell for some icecream. Get real Steph! The boy does NOT like me, and I don't care anyway." Pan exclaimed, losing her usually calm nature.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does… oh shut up you immature little girl."

Steph, for some unknown reason, found this statement absolutely hilarious and proceeded to fall off the bench in a fit of laughter. Mel raised her eyebrow at Steph and turned to face the last member of the gang. Lily had been oddly quiet since lunchtime, her face in a constant grin. Mel suddenly gasped. They all looked at her, even Steph got over her giggly fit to see what was up.

"What?" said Lily, coming out of her reverie.

"You've got a date for the Ball!!!!!" Mel said, her hand over her mouth.

Lily went a red that matched her hair perfectly.

"Oh my Good Godric, she has!" Pan said, her normal calm composure had been thrown out of the window by this point.

"So what if I have?" Lily asked in a would-be-casual voice, though her deepening blush told a different story.

"Well? Who is it?!" Steph added her piece to the conversation.

"Callum Gregory."

There was a stunned silence.

"Callum Gregory? THE Callum Gregory in seventh year? Callum Gregory the smartest and most HOT wizard in the school?" Mel said.

"The very same."

"Bloody Hell you lucky COW!"

"Language, Mel!" Pan chastised her friend, apologising to the nearby first years for her companions behaviour.

"Who you going with Mel?" Lily asked, desperately trying to steer the conversation away from her own date.

"No one yet." Mel sighed.

"Steph?"

"Going with Remus as friends. Balls are so over-rated."

"Says she who wouldn't shut up about Oliver Stephens supposedly asking me." Pan scoffed.

"Well, that was funny. You're so easily worked up." Steph said, slumping onto the table again, her face narrowly missing her dinner. "And the fact that it's true helps the matter."

"S'not true."

"Er… Pandora?"

All four girls spun around in there seats in search of the speaker. Their eyes finally rested on a boy who looked as much like a vampire as you could get, without actually being one.

"Yes Oliver?" Pan said, as innocently as she could.

Oliver took a deep breath as though preparing himself for a fearsome ordeal. "Can I have a private word please?"

Later, the girls sat in their common room. The evening had so far been spent with Pan blushing a rosey-pink (though it seemed red in contrast to her white skin) and Steph repeatedly chanting "I told you so." This was so annoying that her friends had actually had to use a silencing charm just to shut her up for two minutes.

"How come I'm the only one without a date?" Mel said, looking stroppy.

"That could be because you've rejected all of the nineteen guys who've asked you, for the reason that, and I quote, "they weren't tall enough.". Mel there are only two lads in the school not already taken who fit the description of tall enough! And one of them is POTTER!" Lily drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"So, who are you guys going to the Ball with?" said James. He and the other Marauders were sat in the common room, ignoring the homework that desperately needed finishing, well, starting actually.

"Steph, as friends though." Remus said.

"Hannah Giles, you know, Hufflepuff fifth year." Peter blushed.

"Not bad Wormtail! I'm not going with anyone yet. Truth be told, the only girls I haven't been out with, apart from the Slytherins, are our Gryffindor female counter-parts. I'm probably gonna ask one of them." Sirius said, idly.

"Lily's off limits, Padfoot!" James said quickly.

"She's off limits to you too, Prongs." said Sirius. "Didn't you hear? She's going with Callum Gregory. And he's captain of Quidditch."

"Damn."

"So." said Remus. "Lily's going with Gregory, Steph with me and… who are Pan and Mel going with?"

"Pan's going with that Ollie bloke from Ravenclaw. And Mel? No one." said Peter.

"How the hell did you know?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I can read lips." Peter indicated the girls in question, obviously talking about the same thing they were.

"So, I'll ask Mel then. She's Hot! I hope she hasn't promised to go alone." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Who'd do that?" James said looking bewildered.

"Er, hate to break it to you mate, but you might just be doing that." Remus said.

James opened his mouth to retort, but Sirius cut across him. "So shall I brave it? Shall I sally forth and win fair lady's heart?"

"Sure, why not." James sulked.

Sirius grinned and almost leapt across the common room.

"Melicka? Would your Ladyship honour me with her presence at the forth coming event?" he said with a deep, flourishing, bow

"Ya what?" Mel said, confusion in plain sight.

"What he meant to say was, "Do you wanna go to the ball with me?"" Lily said, a smirk splitting her face.

"OH! Er… o-ok then. S-s-see you there t-t-then." Mel stammered.

Sirius took her hand and kissed it gently. He then bowed to the others and left, flashing Mel a charming smile.

"That was… interesting, to say the least." Steph said, looking sort of scared.

On the day before the Ball, a Friday, classes were cancelled and the students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, in order to get their outfits. Each student was to dress in whatever they saw fit, as long as it was formal, and appropriate (the latter had been added by McGonagall). So when the morning of the 30th October came, the four Gryffindor girls were the first up and ready for the day ahead.

As they reached the village, the girls left the main road to visit a shop they had found the previous year. Nobody else it seemed, knew about this particular shop, so there was no queue and the sales assistant's were almost always free.

"I think it would be best to go back to your Italian roots, Darling. Not the traditional dress, heavens no, but something floor length, with a ruff at the back making a train. A sweet-heart neckline I think, and thick straps. Best colour… red. And perhaps a flower on the hip, typically Italian these days." Dominic, Mel's favourite assistant, summed up what would suit her best. Then, with a flick of his wand, the exact same dress he had just described soared out of the store room and into Mel's outstretched hand. "Try it on then, Sweety." Mel cringed slightly and the overwhelming camp-ness, but concluded, as she put her dress on, that it was damned well worth it if this was the result.

Lily, on the other hand, was having her usual problem. What on earth goes with red hair? "Not red, no, too clashy." Annie, Lily's favourite, was bouncing colour ideas off herself. "Blue? Nope, not enough fire! Grey's too boring. We've done black for two years solid now. HA! I have it! Emerald Green! Perfect match with the eyes, compliments the hair to perfection. Now, style. I'd say corset style, though not tight, just so it fits perfectly. Then the skirt should ever so slightly flare out. We'll need underskirts for that. And no straps, off-the-shoulder sleeves!" The correct dress followed the path Mel's had done a moment before.

Pan's assistant was new, but as far as she was concerned, Becca was the best thing since sliced bread. They had the same style, same obsessions, same looks-ish, the only difference was that Becca had had training, Pan could only cope because all her stuff was black.

"No! absolutely not! Annie told me that you've been going in plain black for the past two years!! I refuse to let that continue. What we need is…" here Becca began circling Pan. "black corset, red silk underneath the strings, red silk skirt with net covering it, a train with the skirt too, balcony neckline, long sleeves with flared ends and… a chandelier choker."

If only it the same could be said for Steph as for the others. But no. Steph was having real trouble with her assistant. Robyn refused to accept that Steph would not wear brown, which, as she thought, "completely goes with your hair!"

"I've been in brown most of my damn life! I'm not going to a ball in it. I refuse. I want a purple dress, floor length, slit up to the top of my thigh, straight neckline, seams down the front and back of the bodice so it tucks in and shows off the little figure I have!" On cue, the aforementioned dress flew from the store room. Steph snatched it out of the air and went to try it on. However, she was intercepted on her way to the changing rooms by the manager offering her a job.

The next shop they went to was for shoes. "Pan! Take these! They'll be perfect." Steph was, yet again, in her element. "Lily, these black ones will go nicely, especially with the green ribbon in the lining. Mel, these red ones with suit your dress and these purple ones are great for me!"

"Steph, you really are invaluable." Pan said, admiring the shoes her friend had suggested.

"Here, here." Lily and Mel agreed.

"Your welcome." Steph said, blushing. "I had to be good at something."

As they left the shop, they were too busy to notice the stag in the entrance to an alley way. Prongs watched from the shadows. Funny how he still loved her, even in animagus form. With that, he walked down the alley, steadily turning back into James.

"PRONGSIE!" as soon as James arrived in the Three Broomsticks, he was attacked by Sirius imitating one of his many female fans.

"AAARGH! Sirius! Get OFF! Can't… breath….."

Remus decided to intervene once James began to turn purple. "Alright Sirius, let him go. The poor lad has suffered enough."

"Hasn't" Sirius said, squeezing James more.

"Sirius, I really think you should stop."

"Won't!"

"SIRIUS, he's turned GREY!" Moony yelled.

Sirius released his friend and sure enough, James' face was grey. He sank to the ground gasping for air.

Later on the girls entered the pub. Steph flopped into the same booth as the boys and immediately pretended to be asleep.

"So what does who want?" Mel said.

"You what now?" Pan said.

"What do you want?!" Mel repeated slowly and clearly as though she was explaining that two plus two equals four to a hysterical four year old.

"Oh, well I'll have a butterbeer."

"Ditto."

"Steph? Steeeeppph? Steph?! Stephy?!" Pan turned to the others. "She's gonna kill me for this. Stephanie Rose Melinda Mary Anastasia Katalin." Suddenly Steph was inches away from Pan, her face murderous.

"If you ever use my full name again I will make sure you never have a happy moment in your ENTIRE life, got it?"

Peter looked incredulous. "Stephanie Ros…"

"Repeat my name and loose any masculinity you might have had."

Peter, wisely, shut up.

"So, you girls sorted?" Sirius said.

"Yep. Steph's amazing, she such a good shopper. She picked out the most perfect necklace for me, the perfect shoes for Lils and you should _see_ her dress!" Mel said, a look of happiness lit up her face.

The lads turned to stare at Steph.

"I can't imagine _you_ being a good shopper." James stated.

"And why ever not?"

"'Cause you're a tom-boy! Tom-boys are not good at shopping."

"Well, the outfits will show you differently." Lily glared at James.

"Just because she acts different doesn't mean she is." Pan said, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah, you'd expect Pan to be at least decent with clothes and she's TERRIBLE!" Mel joined in.

"Hey!" Pan objected.

"Pan you wanted to put brown shoes with a black and red dress." Steph said.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Even I know they clash." Sirius said.

"Me too. It's strange, I would of expected you to be quite good." Remus said looking at Pan.

"I'm not bad." Pan said trying to redeem herself.

"Pan you can only dress yourself because everything is black!" Lily cried.

"You may have a point there." she said thoughtfully.

"Ya think?"

**A/n: hope this is good enough. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I _like_ reviews, they encourage me to write more. So review anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Writers block. Never had it so bad! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Flutterby Princess: Thank you! This chapter is basically the dance, so hope it's ok.**

**Blueholly: Thanks for the criticism. It helps, really. I've tried to have a bit more action in it, so I hope it's better. Plus, I've gone through everything and changed it out of bold baring the author notes. If you find anything else wrong, let me know, I really appreciate it!**

**Fayth G: Thanks! I'll see what I can do, who knows? It may last ages! Heh.**

Chapter four

The 31st of October dawned to black skies full of thunder and lightning. As the students dressed ready for what promised to be a good day, the comment was made that however dreadful the rain was, it could not have come at a more appropriate time than Halloween. The girls were planning on spending the day slobbing around.

"I thought we were going to relax today." Said Steph.

"We are." Lily said.

"Then explain the ten-ton book on your lap."

Lily looked down. "Well, if you must know, I'm learning about animagi. I know very little about it, and this is a step-by-step guide!"

"Ok, you're forgiven, IF, you can read it aloud so the rest of us can learn it too." Said Mel.

In the meantime, the boys were down in the room of requirement, helping Remus, and creating their own fake notes on animagi progress.

They had kept a record of their triumphs last time, so this was easier than it could have been; yet it was also rather boring.

"Bored."

"We all are Padfoot." James said. "Got anywhere Moony?"

"No, not really."

"What you stuck on?" Sirius said, handing his notes to Peter, who sat in the corner quietly.

"Well, I'm stuck on the first bit, 'Use your wand…'"

"'…on your left arm to transform it into the paw/wing/trotter/hoof/claw of your animagus form, using the incantation 'Animus Changent'.' So, that obviously helps us find out what animal we become." Lily commented.

"Wanna try it?" asked Steph.

"You first."

"Okie, Animus…"

"… Changent." Remus pointed his wand at his shoulder and closed his eyes at the slightly painful, yet oddly comfortable feeling in his left arm.

At the gleeful sounds of his friends, Remus opened his eyes to see a wolf's leg and foot poking out of his t-shirt. It was as he'd expected, the leg was identical to that of the White Timber Wolf.

"HA! I…"

"…was right!" Pan said gleefully.

Sure enough, Steph was sporting a cat's paw, black as midnight. A second later, a wing protruded out of her own sleeve.

"So was I." Said Lily, as she gently tested the strength of her lion paw.

Mel looked rather freaked out at the hoof attached to her shoulder. "This is gonna…"

"…take some getting used to." James told Remus, as his friend tested the furry leg and it gave way beneath him.

"Yeah." He let his arm reappear. "Lets, carry on later, I think I've had enough for today."

"Me too." Said Sirius, sitting up. "Besides, we've not got long till…"

"…The Ball! We've only got two hours!!" Mel said.

Two hours later, Pandora, Steph and Lily were standing in front of their mirror.

"I think, for once, I don't look half bad." Lily said.

"Yeah, I think I might like red quite a lot." Pan commented, admiring the silk skirt.

"Pan? Are you feeling alright?" Steph went to check her temperature.

"I'm fine," she said, knocking Steph's hand away.

"Well? What do you think?" Mel had appeared behind them.

"Lovely." Lily smiled.

"Thanks. But, though _we_ may look good," she said, indicating herself, Lily and Pan, "I think Steph deserves the best dressed award. Remus'll be mad if he can keep his hands off you."

"What?! What do you mean?! Hey! Come back here!" Steph hurried after her friends.

"What's taking them so long!" insisted Remus.

"Someone can't wait to see their date." James stage whispered to Sirius.

"She's a friend!"

"We know you fancy the pants off Steph." Sirius said.

"Would you kindly stop talking about my pants, Black, on _or_ off." The girls had arrived.

Sirius grinned, "Fine, I'll talk about Mels pants." Then he looked at the girls properly. "Damn you look good."

"Thanks," Steph said. "Hey Remus, you scrub up nicely."

Remus mouth was open.

"I think that means 'You don't look too bad yourself' wake up Moony!" James clipped his friend round the head. "Though, I have to agree, you all look very good."

Sirius offered his arm to Mel, "Too the ball!"

Laughing, the rest followed, Steph holding the hand of a very taken Remus. Down in the entrance hall, the met Oliver, Callum, Peter and his date. Callum grinned at Lily and slipped his arm around her waist. Oliver, however, was imitating the expression Remus had had only moments ago.

"We seem to be getting a lot of that." Pan said to Steph, with a laugh.

Steph however was not listening. She was staring at Peter's partner's shoes. "How high are those heels?! How are you not crippled?! These ones are already killing me and their half the height."

The girl laughed. "It's a simple spell. Look, pass me your shoe. Livito! There, try it now."

"Whoa!"

"Told you. I'm Hannah, by the way." She offered her hand.

"Hi," Steph took her hand, "Well, I'm Steph, this is Mel, Lily and Pan, my dorm mates," she pointed to each in turn, "and these lot are Remus, James, Oliver, Callum and that thing there" she pointed at Sirius. "is Sirius Black. We don't know why he's here, I think he got let out of the asylum too early."

"Hey!"

Hannah laughed again. She was around 4'8" with her heels on, had mid-brown hair cut in a bob and hazel eyes, her dress was a lilac colour with beading at the hems. All together, she was really quite pretty. "Should we go in?"

"One second, what was that spell again?" Lily, Mel and Pan had their shoes off and their wands out.

The great hall was, as always, decorated to within an inch of its life, with bats, spider webs, black cats and pumpkins. The stormy sky outside added to the haunting effect, the occasional flash of lightning revealing gargoyles placed around the tops of the walls. Instead of the normal four house tables, there were a number of round ones, each seating about twelve, scattered around the hall.

"Halloween has got to be the best time of the year." Said Pan, a rare smile gracing her lips.

"Come on, let's sit down. Food will come in a minute." James said.

Everyone laughed and they took seats at the table in the far corner of the great hall. Soon after they sat down, the table filled with food, much to James's delight.

"Wow, the house elves have really out done themselves this year. I didn't know you could have syrup bats!" Sirius said.

"Bless ya. Though, I have to agree. How do you think they made those?" Mel said, thoughtfully.

"Who cares? It's food, it's tastey, and I didn't have to make it! Let's just eat!!"

"So Oliver. How long have you liked our dear Pandora?" Lily said, smirking.

Pandora choked on her shepherds pie. "Lily!"

"Well, if you must know, I've liked her for about three years now, just never got to courage to ask her out before now. James could you pass the potatoes?" Oliver's smirk far out did Lily's.

"I think that is the most I've ever heard you say." Remus said.

"Well, until tonight, have we ever actually acknowledged each other?" Oliver said.

"Yes!!!" Remus said after a moment of thought. "You corrected my Charms homework in the library last week. How did you know that charm by the way? I thought only I did."

"There is a reason I am in Ravenclaw. But actually, there is a better spell. I found it in a book my sister gave me for my birthday."

"Why are we talking about school? It's a holiday!" James said.

"Potter, some of us actually understand this sort of thing. It's actually interesting if you posses more brain power than a slug." Lily said.

"Thanks…" James said. He turned back to his food and ate in silence.

As soon as the plates cleared, the tables swept to the side of the hall. Music began to play and all of the couples flooded onto the dance floor. As he passed, Callum whispered to James, "Ask to cut in. Then talk to her."

"Thanks mate." James smiled.

Callum grinned as he led Lily onto the floor.

"Wanna dance?" said Remus.

Steph blushed slightly. "Sure, though, I suggest we stick near Lily, I have a feeling that we may need to intervene swiftly."

"Good idea."

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" James smiled.

"I'd rather die!" Lily said, but Callum cut her off.

"Of course mate. Be careful of her feet, high heels are painful." He let go of Lily and went to talk with Oliver and Pandora who were not dancing.

"So what do you think of the decorations?" James said as he took Lily's arms.

"They're ok."

"Who do you think will get together first?"

"Don't care."

"Did you like the food?!" James said exasperated. He was trying here!

"Was ok."

"Well I loved it. I thought the pumpkin pie was the best I've ever tasted! Hmm, actually, just thinking about it has made me hungry." He said thoughtfully.

"Is food all you value and think about in the world?" Lily said, scornfully.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was far from cheerful. James, who, a moment ago, had been happy and smiling, was now looking hurt and cold.

"Is insulting me and taking away any pleasure I have in life the only thing you enjoy?" he said, his voice in a monotone.

"It would seem so." Lily answered.

"Ok then, in answer to your question, no, it isn't. In case you haven't noticed, I seem to have quite a few friends whom I care for. I care for the girls too, though I have yet to really become friends with them. And I care for you, though it seems all that caring has got me no where." He let go of her and walked away, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"You need to talk to her." Remus said to Steph. It had been hard not to listen to the conversation.

"Ok."

"I'll go talk to the others, join us when you've done." He said with a smile.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Steph grabbed Lily by the elbow and shoved her to the edge of the hall.

"That," her voice trembling with suppressed anger. "was perhaps, the most evil, bitchy thing you could have done. So he likes food, so do I! So does Callum! So does ruddy Dumbledore!! It doesn't mean you have to put him down!"

"I was joking." Lily said, bewildered.

"No, you weren't, you were being cruel." Steph said. "I'm surprised Callum still spoke and danced with you, I wouldn't have done if I was him. He's mates with James, he's James's captain! I never thought you'd be like that. I must say, I'm disappointed."

And with that, she walked away to join Pan, Oliver, Remus, Callum, Peter and Hannah by the punch.

Half way through the third song, however, Remus noticed that James was nowhere in sight and he hadn't seen him since the dance fiasco.

"Sirius, Callum, we need to get rid of the girls. We need to find James." he whispered, his panic clear.

Callum winked. "Easy done, my friend, easy done." He raised his voice above a whisper and said, "So Remus, Sirius and James have told me you're a great keeper. Fancy trying out for the team? Beckley's broken his arm once and has told me he doesn't want to do it anymore. Wimp or what!"

"Ugh, Quidditch. Come on girls, let's go." Mel dragged the girls and Oliver away.

"But I wanna join in!" Steph was saying.

"Nice one." Remus grinned at Callum.

"I meant it though, do you want the position?"

"Err, I'll try out, but you may find someone better."

"Ok, off the point. Where's James?" Sirius stopped the conversation in its tracks.

"Knowing him, the lake ofrthe pitch. Somewhere outside." Remus said.

They set off at a run. Sure enough, as soon as they reached the lake, they found James sat under their tree, staring out into the lake.

"James? You ok mate?"

James looked at them, eye's unseeing. "Am I really that bad?" he said, his voice barely audible.

"Come on James, come back inside. Lily obviously isn't good enough for you if she's like that." Callum said.

"He's got a very good point. Come on, I know a pair of twins in Ravenclaw who you both might like." Sirius said. "Presuming of course, that you aren't planning on dancing with Lily all night." He said to Callum.

"After this? No, my conscience couldn't stomach it."

"In we go then." Said Remus his voice straining as he helped the others lift James to his feet.

"Yeah, plus," Callum said with a grin. "we need to find out who won our bet." He and James smirked, glancing at Remus and Sirius.

"What bet?"

By the time they arrived back in the Hall, the seventh song was just finishing. A second later, the first slow song of the evening came on.

"You guys go." James said to Remus and Sirius. "You can introduce us to the twins later."

"Yeah, we'll stick together and sit this one out." Callum smiled.

As the two found seats, Lily appeared next to them. "Wanna dance?" she asked Callum.

"No, I'm sticking with James for now."

"Why?" she said with apparent disgust.

"I'm not going to answer that. I think you just did." He said, slightly coldly.

"Fine!" she marched off.

As Callum returned to his seat, he saw James grin and look triumphant.

"Hehehe, I just won twice." He said.

"Huh?"

James turned to him, grinning. "Look." And he pointed into the crowd of dancers.

Following his finger, Callums mouth dropped.

"Did I not say that both couples would get together in the first slow dance?"

"Indeed you did." Callum sighed, handing over five galleons.

Sure enough, Remus and Steph were kissing right next to Sirius and Mel who were in the middle of an all out snogging session.

James and Callum spent the rest of the evening joking, laughing and talking about Quidditch, including having Remus as keeper. The idea of meeting the Ravenclaw twins forgotten.

**A/n: like it? I hope so. If not, tell me why in the nicest way possible. I will ignore flames. But either way, like it or not, there is a little button just there that says "Go" and if you press it, a review box magically appears. Hehehe. Please review!!!!**


End file.
